Unfaithful
by Karai
Summary: SONG FIC What if you're have something with somebody, but when you meet someone else, you feel the bond is stronger. and what if you're just kissing with that someone and then, your boyfriend comes in... this happens to Yuugi. to know more Read! YxS YxYY


**--Unfaithful--**

I see Seto sitting on the couch depressed, with his head hanging down. My heart is aching, and in my eyes are burning tears… He found out… He had found out I have something with Yami…

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

**:Flashback:**

"**_So, and Yami, why did I have to come?" Yuugi asked in a some sort of seducing way._**

"_**Well…" Yami almost whispered, brining his face closer to Yuugi's. "There's something I have to make you feel."**_

**_With that, Yuugi felt that suddenly he was in a lip lock with Yami. Yuugi felt a bubbling sensation raise within him, he closed his eyes, and let Yami's tongue slip into his mouth._**

_**Suddenly the door of Yami's apartment opened and Yuugi heard someone choking. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Seto standing in the doorpost, with wide eyes and an open mouth. Yuugi's eyes met Seto's and through that connection Yuugi could feel the pain of Seto's heart falling into thousand pieces. And only one thought was on his mind; he was caught.**_

**:End Flashback:**

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy_

_With some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

'_How could I do this to him?'_ I ask myself mentally… _'I loved Seto…'_

'_and you still do, but you just love Yami more… It can't be helped'_ says a voice in my head, trying to cheer me up a bit, but without any success… to be precise, I feel even worse.

'_But I can't just trade Seto for Yami like some sort of trading card!'_ I yell to the little voice in my head _'I mean, just look at him, he's so hurt. And that's all my fault! I should have never gone over to Yami's apartment.'_ The tears that are burning in my eyes couldn't stay in them and so they flow over my face. The pain I have for seeing Seto like this is almost unbearable.

'_But if you didn't choose for Yami then you would be unhappy and as hurt as Seto is right now… do you want that?'_ says the voice in my head, making me fume a bit, did it just say something selfish?

'_Well that's just selfish isn't it!'_ I mentally scream at the little voice in my head, _'I don't want Seto to be hurt, and I don't care about myself now cause it's my fault that he feels like shit right now!'_ The self-hatred raises inside of me, causing my veins to boil.

"Yuugi?" I snap out of thoughts and look up to find Seto's wet face right in front of me…

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... a murderer_

"Seto…" I whisper, being hurt even more by the tears that are rolling down his cheeks. "Oh Seto I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you! I just… I think I love Yami more then you I think… I love you, but the feeling isn't strong enough to compare with the feeling I have for Yami… I'm… sorry…" It is like guilt and sadness are shutting off my throat, cause I couldn't find the breath to say Seto's name.

"Yuugi… I… I'm so hurt… why didn't you just say it, instead of letting me get you cold while you were kissing him…" Seto asks me quietly, as more tears stream over his face…

'_what have I done?'_ I ask myself mentally while I'm looking at a crying Seto.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks me if I'm going to be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

"Why?... Why did you tell all these lies to me Yuugi instead of telling me the truth?" Seto asks quietly with his voice full of sadness.

"Because I didn't want to lose you… I didn't want you to get hurt… I wanted to protect you from my deeds… Seto… I'm sorry… How could I do this?" I ask myself out loud, looking at both of my hands.

"Yes, Yuugi… how could you…" says Seto, as I see that the sadness in his eyes is suddenly replaced by fury.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy…_

_I can see him dying_

"Seto?" I ask quietly as I see the flames burning in his eyes. Suddenly I feel how Seto places his hands around my neck and tries to strangle me.

"How could you do that to me Yuugi? After all I've been through for you, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I see in his eyes that anger and sadness are having a hold on him and that he isn't thinking clear.

"Seto… let me go…" I say as I feel his grip tightening.

"No…" Seto says in trance, "You don't deserve to live." I feel Seto's grip tightening again, as it becomes hard to breathe for me.

"Seto, stop it! Don't do stupid things you'll regret later on and…"

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Seto yells cutting me off. "You have said and done more than enough! Now you'll pay!"

"Seto… don't… go through with this." I say, as I try to loose Seto's grip. It finally works, and I fall on the ground with a thud as I start to breathe out loud.

"Seto… I know I lost your trust… and I'm sorry for cheating on you…" I say, but it seems that Seto's in his depressive mood again and he turns his back on me.

"Yuugi… leave…" he says with a depressed voice as I see that tears were running over his face again.

"Seto I…"

"LEAVE!" Seto yelled, as I startle of it. I stand up and run out of the door, leaving a heart-broken Seto behind.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

**One week later:**

"Yuugi, I know your considered but you really need to relax." Yami says to me, while sitting down next to me on the couch.

"But Yami, he was my lover for almost 3 years! How can I forget him? And I'm worried too, I didn't hear anything of him since the little 'incident'." I say, as tears were coming in my eyes again, "I don't know what to do, should I go and check on him, or do I have to leave him alone for a while?"

"I think you should leave him alone for a while, sometimes people need some time alone." Yami says, causing me to look up at him.

'_Maybe he's right… Maybe Seto needs some time alone.'_ I think, "Maybe… Maybe you're right… maybe Seto needs some time alone." saying this, a little smile appears upon my face.

"But still, I can feel he's depressed and so am I…" I say, looking down at the ground.

Suddenly, I feel Yami's hands cupping my face and pulling it up to face his, "Then let me cheer you up." he says as he presses his sweet lips on mine, making me melt from the inside. I automatically deepen the kiss and let his tongue slip inside my mouth as I do the same with mine.

_Our love,_

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore… Woaahh anymore_

**Another week later:**

The bell of the frontdoor ring as I hear it, "I'll open." I say to Yami as I put a kiss upon his cheek. I open the door and see that there are standing two men in a black suit, "Where can I help you with gentlemen?" I ask, and one of them replies with another question.

"Yuugi Mutou?" He asks, pointing at me.

"Yes." I confirm "That's me."

"We have some argent news to tell you… May we come in?" The man asks, as I wondered what the news was about.

"Where is it about?" I ask curious, as I now think I better couldn't ask that.

"It's about your ex boyfriend Seto Kaiba."

_And I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_and Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_and I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

"You have news about Seto!" I ask happily, _'finally, some news'_ I think, I haven't heard anything from him for two weeks straight.

"Yes… but it isn't very good news…" One of the men in the black suits says.

My eyes got huge out of shock, "What happened?..." I ask, a little bit afraid of the answer.

"I pains me to say to you that Seto tried to commit suicide earlier this morning… and succeed."

It is like he is talking in a bucket cause I hear it like it's far away and echoing, I feel how I hit the ground with a thud and how my consciousness is slowly ebbing away.

_A murderer…_

_No no no…_

**The end.**

**About the song:**

**Title: Unfaithful**

**Sung by: Rihanna**

_Liiiiineeee _(Stupid site, it won't put down a line cuz it's having trouble again)

**A/N: When I heard the song the idea just hit me, It also is cause at on the 21st of november last year, I lost my grandpa and I still didn't write a story for him... now here it is... Yuugi is in the same mood as I was then... I only didn't faint... And he was my grandpa, but it was a big lost for me though, I lost my other grandpa and the age of 6... and then 7 years later, I lost my other grandpa... I felt like shit right then... but enough of this... R&R people!**


End file.
